Distraction
by Asura Mori
Summary: Ranulf was sent to distract Zelgius so that Ike and his group could complete their mission. But when he fails to defeat the general in battle, Ranulf is forced to drastic measures. Zelgius/Ranulf, non-con.


Asura: Now that I've finished my Fire Emblem parody, it's time to start another fic… a yaoi fic! I do realize that I hadn't even finished the other twenty some stories that I've started, but hey, even I need a break in the system once in a while. So I decided to write a one-shot for Zelgius and Ranulf, though this isn't my favorite pairing. Heh. My favorite pairing is between two birds, one black and one white, but that hardly matters at the moment. Without further ado, here's DISTRACTION. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Never owned Fire Emblem, though it would have been awesome to do so. :D

Warning: Two guys are going to be doing the dirty deed called sex. Yes, two GUYS. Not one guy and one girl, but two guys. Don't like this sort of thing, go find a different story. I only accept constructive criticism, not flames. If you wanna flame me, I'll send my ninja assassin after you, the one that lives in my closet. He'll get you. I promise.

As an added warning, there is rape in this story. I have read through my reviews and one in particular, from Visal, has made me see that I was quite inconsiderate in not adding this warning earlier. I apologize to anyone I have offended, mostly to Visal themself. I am sorry that I forgot this warning. I hope you will all forgive me.

_Distraction_

By: Asura Mori

Ranulf landed hard on his side, a yelp escaping as he fazed back into his human form. The men he'd brought with him all let out a snarl and fazed into their cat or lion forms, intending to help him, but Ranulf lifted up his hand and waved them off, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a groan of pain. His one green eye and one purple eye dropped to the gash on the side of his stomach and he let out a soft hiss, eyes shooting up at the sound of heavily armored approaching feet.

Zelgius, Supreme Commander of the Begnion Army, stared down at him with a small smirk, blade hanging at his side just in case the cat decided to put up more of a fight. "If this is the extent of the Lion King's right hand man, then I have nothing to fear of him or his son." He frowned when the blunette cat started laughing, though it was really more of a throaty chuckle.

"If you are one to judge a king based on his subjects, then you are foolish indeed. I am not even a tenth of his highness' power. Remember that, beorc." Ranulf growled, slowly getting to his feet, "And if you think I will fall so easily, you are quite mistaken. I was sent here with a purpose… and I shall not let you pass!"

"Is that so?" Zelgius asked, sounding bored. "Then you are doing a pitiful job of keeping me occupied. Better think fast, Laguz, or you will find yourself on the floor bleeding once more." At this Ranulf's men started growling murderously, approaching the general once again. Ranulf lifted his hand again, holding them back as he stared down Zelgius.

Coming to a decision, he called one of his men forward. He approached his commander's side, glaring at the human who had dared to hurt his leader. "Take the men and warn Ike to hurry." Ranulf whispered urgently, making his subordinate stare at him in shock. "Don't question me, just go! I'll hold him off for as long as possible… GO."

The cat Laguz stared at his leader for a full minute before turning his back and letting out a growl. Ranulf grinned tiredly and turned back to Zelgius, dropping into a crouch as his men retreated. Zelgius watched the tactic with a grin, knowing exactly what the cat was up to. "Getting your men out of the way so that they won't be in danger… excellent. Now we can really get down to business…"

"Shut your trap and come on. I'm not here to talk." Ranulf growled, eyes flashing in aggravation. "And yet you are not fit to fight either. For all your bravado I know that I hit you earlier and that the wound is starting to get to you. At this rate, you will fail in your mission."

The words irritated the cat, but he knew them to be true. But how else was he supposed to keep the general here, away from the senators…? He stood up from his crouch and let out a sigh, shrugging. "As I said, there is no other way. So stop wasting my time-"

Ranulf didn't finish, letting out a yelp as he was thrown to the ground. He scampered to get up, but was forced face first into the earth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He raged, clawing at Zelgius' hands, but getting nowhere as they were armored. Zelgius slammed his knee into the cat's back, driving the wind from the other blunette, before leaning down close to Ranulf's left ear.

"In your condition, you wouldn't last five seconds against me. If you continue to fight me, you will fail in your mission. I propose another way for you to… _distract _me." Zelgius' breath was hot against his ear, making Ranulf blush as he realized what the general was implying.

"You want me to… spread my legs like some common whore… and give myself to you? Fuck you! I'd rather die!"

"What other choice do you have? As I've pointed out, fighting me will result in your failure. At least this way you will have distracted me enough that Ike and his group can finish their own mission…" Zelgius traced the back of the cat's neck with a finger, making Ranulf shiver. The blunette Laguz turned to look at the general, mismatched eyes wide as he realized the man had known all along about their plan. "You bastard…" He growled, but his body went limp and his eyes closed. There was no other way…

"… fine." He whispered, turning his head so that he was looking away from the older blunette.

"What a good soldier." Zelgius purred, pulling his knee out of the small of Ranulf's back. "Now turn and face me, like a good little whore." Ranulf pushed himself up and turned to look at the general, hate in his eyes. He would never forgive this man for what was about to happen…

"Now, take off your clothes." Ranulf flinched, pulling back. "Come on, do it. Or do you want me to do it for you…?" Zelgius grinned, started forward and stopped when Ranulf jumped to his feet and backed away. "Then get to it. I haven't got all day."

Hissing, Ranulf quickly stripped himself of his clothes and stood before the general stark naked. "Happy now?" He growled, shivering as the older blunette evaluated him. Zelgius looked up at his words, grinning. "Of course not. We're only just getting started… Now I want you to touch yourself, starting with your nipples…"

"What the hell? I'm not some woman that takes pleasure from that sort of thing!" The cat blanched, hands clenching at his side. "If that's what you want then you should go find a girl or something…"

Zelgius tsked at him and shook a finger in his direction, effectively shutting the cat up. "You'd be surprised." Was all he said, smiling as he waited for Ranulf to do as he was told. When the cat just stood there, hands balled at his side, Zelgius let out a sigh and stood. He picked up his sword and swung it towards the laguz's neck, forcing Ranulf to move.

The blunette cat fell to the ground in an attempt to dodge, but was met with a swift kick to the side. Ranulf let out a scream at the foot came in contact with his earlier wound and dropped to the floor, hands holding onto his side. Zelgius stood over him, his hands working to undo his pants as he let out a sigh.

"I was trying to let you enjoy yourself some before we got to this, but you're just so hardheaded…" He dropped to his knees before the cat and pulled the writhing blunette to him, dodging the laguz's feeble attempts at attacking. Ranulf kicked out at the general, aiming for his head, but Zelgius just grabbed the foot and forced the cat to come to him.

Ranulf continued to struggle, even as the general pressed up against him. He didn't freeze until he felt the other man's erection pressing into him, but then he did, eyes widening in fear. "Don't…" He gasped, attempting to pull away, but Zelgius shook his head and shrugged. "You should've listened when I told you to do something…"

"Please… I'll do it…" Ranulf gasped, flinching when he felt the general push a little bit more into him. Zelgius stared at him for a few minutes and then grinned, letting the cat go. Ranulf fell back onto the ground, breathing heavily as he stared up at the older blunette. "Then get to it, dear heart."

Although he hated the term of endearment, Ranulf proceeded to do as he was told. He brought his hand up to his chest and flicked one of his nipples, biting his lip when he felt a slight twinge. He continued on like this and blinked when he realized that the bud was starting to get hard. Averting his eyes from Zelgius, Ranulf switched to the other side, panting as he started to really feel it.

"Now go lower… touch yourself…" Ranulf barely heard the general whisper, his hand already gliding down to his hardened member. He touched it and let out a small hiss of pleasure, a drop of precum slickening his hand as he slowly teased himself. His mismatched eyes closed as he continued the assault, circling his finger around the tip of his organ and then slowly stroking himself. Another hand joined his, intensifying the pleasure he was feeling, and he opened his eyes to see Zelgius in front of him.

Instantly he tensed and started to pull back, but a warning look from Zelgius forced him to stop. The general continued his ministrations, picking up the pace when Ranulf suddenly let out a small gasp. His hand slid underneath the long member, massaging the cat's ball-sack gently between his fingers. Ranulf let out a moan and leaned into the touch, his face hidden in the general's shoulder.

As the pleasure continued Ranulf turned his head and started licking the older blunette's throat, a groan issuing from his mouth as the heat started to pool into his groin. "Ah... nh-ah…" Zelgius listened to the moans with great pleasure, increasing the pressure he had on the cat's balls until Ranulf was practically mewling at his throat.

"Tell me when you're about to come and I'll make it really good for you…" The general said huskily. Ranulf could only nod, so immersed in the action that he barely understood the other man. But when he felt himself about to come, he pulled away from Zelgius' neck and looked at the man. "Coming…" He moaned.

Zelgius stopped his administrations, much to the cat's displeasure. He let out a small growl and started forward, but the general pushed him back so that he was lying on the earth. Ranulf was about to ask what the hell the other man was up to when he felt something hot encircle his erection. He let out a loud gasp and arched his back, hands finding some purchase in the short blue hair between his legs.

The general's mouth was so hot… it was burning him, filling his body with a need so great that it branded him like a hot iron. "Oh goddess…" Ranulf moaned, his hips bucking with the sucking motion of the older blunette's mouth. And then the heat became too much. The cat came with a small yelp, releasing his seed into the general's mouth.

Ranulf fell back, slightly breathless, just as Zelgius sat up, a smile on his face as he swallowed the cat's essence. "Beautiful…" He muttered, running a hand through the laguz's hair. "And now…" He pulled the cat onto his lap, kissing him softly on the mouth. "A little more, dear heart, and your mission will finally be complete…"

He didn't understand what Zelgius was saying at first, but when he felt something brush against his entrance once more, Ranulf's eyes grew large. He pulled back, but Zelgius held onto him tightly, eyes narrowing as Ranulf attempted to get away once again. "Stop struggling, love, or it's gonna hurt more."

The cat continued to fight and finally Zelgius had had enough. Without warning he shoved into the cat, making Ranulf freeze. A small noise that sounded like a choke issued from the cat's mouth when Zelgius drew out and then he screamed as the general pushed his cock right back in.

Zelgius continued this motion for a while, drawing himself in and out, until the two of them had set some sort of pattern. Slowly Ranulf adjusted and felt the pain lessening, being replaced instead by a dull sense of pleasure. Zelgius felt Ranulf tighten slightly around him and groaned with the heat that it brought. Finally the cat was giving in to the feeling…

Ranulf had never felt like this before. Sure, he'd masturbated before, but this was just so much better… He let out a small gasp as the general touched something deep within him, setting every nerve in his body on fire. And slowly he started moving with the other man, his hand moving up to his mouth as he tried to muffle his moans. But Zelgius pulled his hand down, wanting to hear his cries, so Ranulf was left to do just that.

Their bodies rocked together underneath the sky, only the sun as their witness. Somewhere in the back of his head, Ranulf remembered that he was only doing this to distract the general and to keep the man away from the senators' camp… but for now, it was okay to pretend…

All too soon, the end came. Ranulf clenched down tightly on Zelgius, coming with a scream of pleasure. Zelgius continued on after that, but only a few seconds more. The heat was just too much… He came as well, though his was little more than a grunt. Ranulf lay on his shoulder, panting heavily, while Zelgius just stared over the horizon, to where he knew the senators' camp was…

And he smiled. Ranulf had done his job well… His mission was a success. Zelgius pulled out of the cat and stood, leaving Ranulf on the ground. The cat stared up at him, his eyes dazed, until he realized that he was still naked. Blushing heavily, Ranulf turned and started pulling on his clothes, ignoring the sticky feeling between his legs and the stuff that was dripping down them. Zelgius too ignored everything around him, pulling his pants on and wiping off the mess that covered his genitals.

"So that's it, huh." Ranulf asked, back turned to the general as he pulled on his clothes. "That's it. You've done your job. Now we go back to being enemies." Ranulf turned, having just finished getting dressed, only to find a blade at his throat. He narrowed his eyes at the man standing in front of him and crossed his arms. "Seriously?"

Zelgius smiled and lifted his sword, bringing it down heavily on the cat's head. Ranulf's eyes widened briefly before closing, his body falling heavily to the ground as he fell unconscious. "And that, Ranulf, is the end." Zelgius said, walking past the cat and down towards the burning camp he knew to be the senators'.

"Sleep well… Ranulf."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ranulf woke up a few hours, only to find himself being carried. He looked up into the worried blue eyes of his friend, Ike, and slowly grinned. Then he laid his head against Ike's chest and went back to sleep. For now… it was okay.

Later, he would have his revenge against Zelgius… and he would tell Ike the truth about that man. But for now… it was time to sleep.

~Fin~

Asura: How's that for a one-shot? MUAHAHAHAHA! I had to do this, just because I haven't seen a lot of this pairing around. It made me sad and made me want to write this. :D I'll probably do more of these, with different pairings. Maybe not all of them will be one-shots, but it's the thought that counts… right? Lol. Read and review, please.


End file.
